Bite Sized
by io-kun
Summary: AU. Kumpulan drabble Harry Potter yang tidak bersangkutan satu sama lain. Prompt #1: The Unrequited Love Poem - "Dengan ayah dan paman yang mendekam di Azkaban, Merope yang meraih kebebasan tanpa presensi menyesakkan anggota keluarganya itu dapat melakukan sihir dengan lebih mudah dan leluasa."


**Bite Sized**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

 **Warning:** AU. Kemungkinan akan berubah rating karena _blood and violence_ , but we'll see.

* * *

 _t_ _hese drabbles are not connected to each other._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Prompt #** **1** **: The Unrequited Love Poem**

Jemari kurus Merope Gaunt menelusuri wajah tampan Tom Riddle Sr. yang terpahat sedemikian sempurna. Untuk pertama kalinya, pada jarak yang begitu dekat ia memandang rupa lelaki yang telah membuatnya dimabuk cinta. Kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik hijau muda itu tertutup rapat, dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur, dan tubuhnya terkulai di atas satu-satunya sofa kusam di ruangan. Tom Riddle Sr. tertidur pulas berkat mantera yang Merope layangkan saat lelaki itu berkuda melewati gubuk keluarga Gaunt seorang diri.

Degup jantung si penyihir berdetak kencang. Dengan ayah dan paman yang mendekam di Azkaban, Merope yang meraih kebebasan tanpa presensi menyesakkan anggota keluarganya itu dapat melakukan sihir dengan lebih mudah dan leluasa. Dan hal pertama yang ia dilakukan adalah mencongkel lemari pribadi sang ayah lalu mengambil stok bahan untuk membuat ramuan.

Dengan tangan bergetar Merope mengeluarkan sebotol kecil _Amortentia_ dari saku gaun kumalnya, lalu mendekatkan mulut botol yang kini terbuka ke bibir Tom Riddle Sr.

.

 **Prompt #** **2** **: The Vessel**

Sang Maut melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Manik hijau sewarna Kutukan Kematian menelusuri satu per satu wajah para penyihir yang berdiri mengelilingi, masing-masing dengan tongkat sihir teracung ke arahnya. Tepat di atas lantai ia berdiri, sebuah lingkaran dipenuhi simbol Rune Kuno tergambar, berpendar biru terang sebelum akhirnya meredup.

Lingkaran Pemanggil. Entah ritual apa yang baru saja berlangsung di sini, tapi yang jelas ritual tersebut berhasil menarik perhatiannya untuk secara suka rela berpindah dimensi.

Sang Maut memiringkan kepala. Jika ingatannya benar, maka ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini adalah salah satu kamar tak terpakai di Grimmauld Place Nomor 12—bangunan yang telah lama lenyap di dunia asalnya ratusan tahun lalu.

" _Merlin's beard…."_

Sang Maut mengacuhkan _manusia-manusia_ itu. Pandangannya justru tertarik pada tiga bocah yang tersembunyi jauh di belakang ruang. Ia mengamati siluet terpendek dari anak-anak itu; seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan yang memakai kacamata bundar buruk rupa. Di dahinya terpeta bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang merah, seolah luka itu baru saja tertoreh di sana.

Bibir Sang Maut meliuk membentuk senyuman. Dan jika dilihat dari gidik takut penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya, mungkin ia butuh latihan di depan cermin agar dapat mengatur lekuk bibirnya dengan lebih baik sembari menata ekspresi.

Sang Maut lantas melangkah keluar dari lingkaran Rune Kuno itu. Rambut hitamnya yang melawan kekuatan gravitasi menari melebur dengan kegelapan yang hadir di ruangan. Jubah hitam menyapu lantai kayu tanpa suara. Kekuatan Sang Maut berdesir, menyelimuti udara dan membekukan para manusia itu di tempat. Ia mengacuhkan kedua bocah yang mati-matian melawan tekanan sihirnya, nampak berusaha melindungi si bocah berkacamata. Geli, Sang Maut hanya melempar pandang remeh pada mereka sebelum menunduk, menjajarkan pandangan dengan sosok familier yang telah terpendam jauh dalam ingatan manusianya.

" _Ah … how wonderful. Well met, my precious vessel._ "

Pada hari itu, Harry James Potter bertemu dengan dirinya yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Dirinya yang memegang dan menguasai ketiga Relikui Kematian, yang secara otomatis menjadikannya sebagai Sang Maut sendiri—karena Sang Maut, bagaimanapun juga, tidak memiliki tuan, pun tidak bisa dikuasai _._

 _._

 **Prompt #** **3** **: Dancing**

Bermain politik adalah kunci keselamatanmu dalam asrama Slytherin.

Di hari pertamanya, Tom Riddle Jr. dianggap sebagai Darah Lumpur oleh seluruh penghuni asrama Slytherin. Tentu saja semua karena nama keluarganya: _Riddle._ Tidak ada penyihir Darah Murni maupun Darah-Campuran bermarga Riddle, yang kemudian membukakan kesimpulan terakhir bahwa ia adalah Kelahiran Muggle— _Darah Lumpur_.

Darah Lumpur tidak memiliki tempat di Slytherin. Semua tahu itu.

Dan Tom, Tom yang datang menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts membawa harapan besar, harapan bahwa kehidupannya akan lebih baik daripada yang ia punya di _Wool's Orphanage_ , dengan cepat menyadari ini. Tom yang selalu lebih cerdas dibandingkan anak seusianya, yang selalu lebih pintar. Tom tahu satu-satunya cara agar mereka berhenti merendahkannya adalah dengan membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa _darah_ tidak memiliki andil dalam hirarki kehidupan ini. _Kekuatan_ lah yang terpenting.

Maka ia bangkit, tanpa segan menunjukkan keistimewaannya. Tanpa ragu menyuguhkan bakat alami yang terpoles baik, membuka lebar mata para penyihir Darah Murni itu kenapa ia jauh lebih baik dari mereka.

 _Tom si Darah Lumpur_ menjadi sang _Pewaris Slytherin_.

Di tahun kelimanya, Tom duduk di singgasana ruang rekreasi Slytherin, dengan jemari berputar memainkan tongkat sihir _Yew_ kesayangannya. Manik hijau muda penyihir itu menyapu para pengikut yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

Berlutut atas kekuatannya.

Berlutut atas kuasanya.

Bibir tipis Tom meliuk membentuk senyum keji.

.

 **Prompt #** **4** **: Food**

Tom Riddle Jr. berdiri di tengah Kamar Rahasia, tepat di depan patung Salazar Slytherin yang mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tak lama setelahnya seekor ular raksasa bersisik hijau terang melata keluar dari mulut itu, melingkarkan tubuhnya pada sosok Prefek Slytherin yang tampak tenang kendati dia dapat dengan mudah ditelan dalam hitungan detik oleh si Basilisk.

Basilisk itu menunduk, seraya menutup kelopak matanya untuk mencegah dirinya secara tak sengaja membunuh tuannya. Serangkaian desis _Parseltongue_ keluar dari mulut Tom.

 _::Hungry?::_

 _::Starving, Master.::_

Mengusap lembut kepala Basilisk itu, Tom pun melanjutkan,

" _Well, my Dear, how about the meat of a Muggleborn?_ "

.

 **Prompt #** **5** **: Eye Contact**

"Riddle, Mrs. Cole memanggilmu. Dia ada di kantornya."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi si bocah pengantar pesan berlalu. Sementara itu, Tom Riddle Jr. menutup pelan buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya, kemudian bangkit dari kursi kayu yang menjadi salah satu perabot di kamar yang suram nan sempit itu dan berjalan keluar.

Tom menyusuri koridor panti asuhan yang cat dindingnya mulai mengelupas. Sepi menjadi temannya dalam perjalanan menuju kantor si Matron. Ia tidak berpapasan dengan siapa pun, bahkan dengan pembantu yang biasanya membersihkan jendela di lantai atas. Yah, wajar saja. Musim panas telah tiba, tak heran jika para penghuni panti asuhan lebih memilih berada di luar daripada terperangkap dalam bangunan tua ini.

Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu menanjaki tangga menuju ke ruangan Mrs. Cole, batinnya bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa si Matron memanggilnya kali ini. Saat tiba di depan pintu kayu kukuh dengan papan nama Mrs. Cole terpampang, Tom mengetuk. Tak butuh menunggu waktu lama sampai suara nyaring Mrs. Cole terdengar dari balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Tom masuk.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti kala melihat seorang pria tak dikenal juga berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Tom," kata Mrs. Cole, mengalihkan perhatian si bocah. Wanita berumur empat puluhan tahun itu memberi isyarat pada si pria. "Langsung saja, Mr. Evans di sini ingin mengadopsimu."

Tom nyaris tersedak.

 _Dia? Diadopsi?_

Dan belum reda keterkejutan yang dirasakan, pria itu telah menghampirinya, lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Seulas senyum terpoles di wajah si pria. Tom melihat ada bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir berwarna putih di dahi pria itu, terbingkai oleh surai hitam berantakan. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian si bocah adalah dwimanik hijau terang yang seolah mampu menembus relung hati paling dalam sekalipun.

"Halo, Tom." Suara bariton rendah yang tenang dan hangat mencapai rungu si bocah bersurai cokelat gelap. "Namaku Harry. Harry Evans. Aku datang kemari dengan maksud untuk mengadopsimu."

.

.

.

 _Notes:_

1\. Thank you for reading! Saya sebenernya kurang pede buat ngepost kumpulan drabble ini di sini, but umm, it's been a while since I post anything ;-;

2\. These prompts are taken from thinkwritten dot com slash 365-creative-writing-prompts


End file.
